My Model Alone
by YuriChan220
Summary: Fumio and Erena share their love together after taking her photo shoot.


**My Model Alone**

 **Pairing: Erena x Fumio**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Friend Beta or any of its characters.**

 _Click! Click! Click!_

"Ah, yes~!" Erena says, moving left and right. Her camera clicks repeatedly as the lovely blonde stares at the silver-haired, quiet girl sitting on her bed. "Perfect! That's a cute pose~!"

"R-Really?" Fumio says. "All I'm doing is…well, just sit on my knees, holding your favorite stuffed toy."

"Exactly!" Erena chirps, looking down at her camera, cycling through the sheer number of photos she had just taken of her beloved. "Aren't they adorable~?" She rushes next to her girlfriend, turning the camera her way so that the silver-haired librarian could see the quality of her photos.

"They are lovely, yes," she says, not without a great deal of humility. Her blonde beloved giggles as she stands up, holding her camera like her most prized possession…and it most likely was. "May I take some more pictures before we go to bed~?"

The silver haired girl nods.

"That's fine with me."

"Only…hmmm…could you sit up a little and hold one of my pillows close to your chest this time? Like, hm, in shy way~?"

"Like this…?" Fumio does as Erena instructed, looking she as could be, holding Erena's pillow tightly to her chest and covering her face little over the upper lip with it. She didn't even need to put in the effort, but she did anyway. It was for Erena, after all.

 _Click!_

"Ah, lovely~!" Erena cooes, checking the screen. "That's really adorable!"

"So…tell me why you're doing this again?" The librarian asks, putting the pillow aside and gazing lovingly at her excitable beloved as Erena sits next to her.

"It's just for fun~" The photographer says without any hesitation, cycling through the photos in her camera. "You were my first ever model, and you still are, see~?" Erena's smile dazzles her. The silver-haired maiden blushes yet her smile is undeniable.

"I-I guess," she blushes replies.

"Oh my goodness, you simply look great in these pictures~!" The photographer says. "These photos of you are perfect for me to look at…and only me, Fumio-chan~"

The librarian smiles and she gently pries the camera from her beloved's hands. She sets it down on its charging cradle on Erena's nightstand and then, wraps her arms around the busty blonde's slim, perfect waist and lets herself fall sideways on the bed. Her beloved smiles and lets herself fall back alongside Fumio. The blonde maiden eagerly cuddles and snuggles closer to Fumio and the silverette quickly cradles Erena in her embrace; safe, warm and loved.

It has been but a few months since the two became a couple. Surprisingly, Fumio was the one to actually come out and confess to Erena first, despite the blonde's constant attention and affection that was as clear as a summer day. The blonde was never subtle to begin with. Everyone knew the photographer had eyes only solely on the quiet girl…and Fumio herself knew it.

Still, be that was it may, the idea to finally lay it all out on the table and confess was not exactly Fumio's.

Now, as she held Erena in her arms, Fumio could not help but take a stroll down Memory Lane…

 ****Flashback****

 _"I got it!" Chloe Lemaire said one day at the library while Fumio was sorting out books on the shelves. "Fumio-san, you should confess to Erena-san~!" And for her troubles, she got a sharp "Shhh!" from the quiet girl. They were in the library, after all._

 _"Wh-what was that all of a sudden?" Fumio asked afterwards._

 _"Don't you see? She's totally attached to you! I know she is! I've seen it with my own eyes!"_

 _Fumio sweat-drops and shakes her head, yet smiling weakly at the culturally-challenged lady. "Don't you mean 'attracted'? And are you sure you're not imagining things?"_

 _"Non, non!" The French girl shakes her head and points to the photographer, who is (coincidentally) sitting at a table just a few feet away. "Look at her, Fumio-san~! Can't you see how cute she is or how she's fawning over the photo's she just took of you? Also, for the past week, Erena-san has only taken photos of you~! That's how I know she's totally attached to you!"_

 _Fumio looks down to think about it for a bit, suppressing a tiny chuckle though because of Chloe using the wrong word again._

 _Erena had, indeed, been coming to the library every now and then simply to ask (meaning sweet-talk Fumio) for a photo of her. Even at lunch time, the excitable blonde repeatedly came over to sit next to Fumio to take photos of the girl's lunch._

 _Granted, at first Fumio simply thought Erena was being her usual, affectionate stalker-like self, but apparently there was more to it than she initially thought._

 _Blushing, Fumio clutches the book to her chest. "D-Do you really think…she likes me that much?"_

 _"Oui!" Chloe replied with a smile and no delay. "Erena-san even told me herself~!"_

 _Fumio blinked twice._

 _"Sh-she did!?"_

 _"Oui, oui! She sounded so happy and excited when she told me! She said that she needed to tell somebody and I was just at the right moment at the right place, but anyway! Erena-san adores you, Fumio-san~!" Chloe replies. She inched closer to the quiet librarian. "And you love her, too…right~?"_

 _"Eh!? W-Well…I…I don't know."_

 _"Come on! Really?! When was the last time you tried to confess to her?"_

 _"…Never," Fumio's voice is tiny._

 _Chloe's expression softens, glancing at the floor. "Oh…well, I don't quite understand, Fumio-san. Erena-san likes girls! You know that, right? I can't be the only one she said that to, right? Why would you not confess to her? There's no way she would even dream of rejecting you, Fumio-san!"_

 _Fumio remains quiet for about almost a full minute, before nodding her head and clutching the book tighter against her lovely chest. Chloe leans closer to Fumio with a bright smile on her beautiful face._

 _"You know you lose nothing by trying, don't you? I assure you, Fumio-san! If you confess to Erena-san, she will accept your feelings! No doubt about it!" The French blonde gushes. The silverette glances at Erena at the right time to meet her beautiful, loving blue eyes. The blonde happily waves at her. The quiet librarian blushes but doesn't look away._

 _"I'll…think about it," she concedes, her soft, gentle voice barely above a whisper. The French lady cheers with a fist pump and a particularly loud "That's the spirit!" which earns her a rather sharp "shhhh!" from the librarian herself._

 _After Chloe quiets down, Fumio glances away from her beautiful photographer friend. She was still just a bit unsure. She was not particularly bothered or worried over where she and Erena stood at the moment…but still, if she takes goes one step beyond, the reward would definitely be worth the risk._

* * *

 _School goes by a bit slower than usual, at least to Fumio, who pictures in her head dozens of scenarios and such for a confession, from where it could happen to what Fumio could actually say to Erena in the moment of truth. Surely, this was not as difficult as she thought. Still, Fumio knows she has to do this, if at least to get the doubts out of her head and see it through to the end. Fumio sighs in dismay. If only Chloe had not put that idea in her head…_

 _When the bell rings for final dismissal, Fumio walks out of the library with probably the best (or worst) timing ever: Erena just so happens to be walking by just as Fumio turns around after locking up the library to go home._

 _"Erena-san," she says, walking up to the photographer. The blonde's attention is hers before even the "san" leaves her cute lips._

 _"Oh hi, Fumio-chan~!" Erena says happily. "What's up?" Her silver-haired companion and part-time model gulps in clear nervousness._

 _"Um…I need to speak to you, Erena-san. It's important. Uh, please, come with me," Fumio says before taking Erena's hand gently but firmly in her own. The blonde blinks twice but her smile encourages Fumio._

 _"Alright~ sure, let's go."_

 _The two walk to their usual lunch spot and despite Fumio's urgency, she and Erena more or less take their time to reach the place, since both beautiful girls really enjoy the feeling of each other's hands. As they walk, they unconsciously intertwine their fingers._

 _There's not a soul nearby when they reach the bench hey eat lunch at. Fumio sighs in relief. This would have been rather embarrassing if there were people around to hear her confession. The last thing she needed was gossip and potential fan girls. Fumio and Erena sit down, and a slightly awkward silence takes over as the girl fiddles with the hem of her skirt, looking down shyly at her lap, and then, glancing at her hand…which is still holding Erena's. The blonde notices and gives her hand a gentle, encouraging squeeze._

 _"So…Fumio-chan, what is it that you wanted to tell me~?" Erena coos. Fumio gathers all her courage, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. Moment of truth, indeed._

 _"Erena-san…I know you are attracted to me…but I know for a fact that…that…I know that you_ ** _love me_** _…and not only do I accept your feelings, but I…" the silver-haired maiden then takes Erena's other hand in hers. She looks Erena right in the eye as she speaks with passion. "Erena-san, I feel the same way! I…I_ ** _love you,_** _Erena-san! Will you be my girlfriend?"_

 _At first, there's only silence alongside Erena's cute, shocked face…and then, there is the most dazzling smile that has ever caressed her lips. Erena leaves Fumio's field of view to move up and touch her beloved model's forehead with her velvet-soft, warm lips._

 _"I_ ** _adore_** _you, Fumio-chan. I love you, too~" She coos, wrapping her arms around Fumio to pull her flush against her soft, warm body. The silver-haired librarian smiles in relief and happiness, returning Erena's embrace in kind, all the while blushing beautifully._

 ****End of Flashback****

Fumio would never forget that day.

Erena loved her all along and she was worried over nothing. After the relief had worn off, the two were practically inseparable, and that was exactly how they liked it. Dating Erena was one of the most wonderful experiences Fumio had ever had, and she was still Erena's model just for the fun of it and the blonde's attention. Smiling, Fumio rests her cute chin on Erena's blonde head of hair, kissing the top of her head as she closes her eyes. Fumio sighs happily.

Erena giggles. "What is it, Fumio-chan~?"

"I love you," the quiet girl replies. "I'm glad I met you, Erena-san. Thank you for loving me."

Erena pulls away enough to look up and caress Fumio's soft, blushing cheek. "So am I, Fumio-chan. So am I~ you are my _one and only_ model and girlfriend~"

"Erena-san…Thank you."

With that, the two share a passionate, deep and slow kiss, filling each other with warmth and simple bliss.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my very first Girlfriend Beta fanfic! I may be a little late to this party since I recently saw the series this year, but it was worth writing this. And . . . this writing doesn't all belong to me. My very good friend, Major Mike Powell III, helped me through this story. So, thank you so much, Mikey-kun.**

 **Also, just want to point out, even though this is based on a dating simulator, I'm glad they made the anime a Comedy/Slice of Life, full of girls, kind of thing. I don't like harem anyways, so kudos to the creators. :)**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
